


Out of Line

by TazumiHanako



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Jealous! Lance, Keith and oc get close, Keith is bi and Lance is gay, Keith is black paladin, Keith's past is revealed more, Lance is crushing hard, Lance likes Keith, Lance wants Keith to be happy, Lotor is ruthless, Love, Lucy is oc, M/M, OC is also bi, OC is like Lance and causes keith confusion, Pidge likes oc, Pidge loves girls, Scars, Shiro is missing, Takes place after season 2, backstory for oc, be careful which character you fall in love with, character death warning!, death happens later, keith likes lance, questions of sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up after Shiro's disappearance, everyone becomes suspicious of her, but as time goes on a certain red paladin seems to be growing closer to the stranger and the blue paladin is unhappy and confused. Hopefully Pidge can help him figure out why.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note: From my fan fiction page and tumbler page, the whole story is in progress, and currently on hiatus till the next two collaborations are done with.

Today was an unusual day, but what had made this day different was the fact that it was the first time they didn't have Shiro to guide them, and from what they had learned, Shiro had wanted Keith to become the leader of the paladins if anything were to happen to him. Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had thought that Shiro would have placed a much calmer individual under the reigns of the black lion, but instead he picked Keith. Keith was a hot head and was sometimes unstable and Lance just didn't quite understand the potential that Shiro had seen in the red paladin. Yet, here they were with Keith becoming their new leader.

"I don't get it." Lance stated, with this being the fourteen time he had mentioned it that day.

"We get it Lance, I don't understand why you're so hung up on this," A smaller teen spoke up as she pushed up her glasses. "Shiro had chosen Keith personally, you have to let it go."

"Pidge, this is Keith we are talking about," Lance exclaimed. "He's not leader material, he would much rather shoot first and ask questions later."

"Give him a break, the guy isn't having the best of times right now," A taller individual had said as he walked into the room from the corridor. "He just found out he was part Galra, and now he's being forced into a leadership position."

Lance bit his tongue before even trying to defend his actions. He had been like this since Shiro's disappearance, everyone has been acting strange since it happened. Pidge would constantly be working trying to figure out if Shiro was still out there somewhere, Hunk was constantly worrying about everyone and was doing his best to make subsistence for everyone, Allura and Coran were both discussing the matter at hand and trying to find a temporary replacement for the red paladin so that Keith can take Shiro's place, and as for Keith, he's probably been doing the worse out of everyone. Keith had barely slept for the past few days and had even refused to eat. No one has really seen or heard from Keith much except for when they had to pull together as a team to help out anyone who needed it. Lance admitted that he was being a bit harsh on Keith, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from insulting his leadership, and his new acquired role as the black paladin. Everyone even started to think that Lance must really dislike Keith for him to act this way, but that wasn't the case at all. Lance never hated Keith, and probably never would; he was a rival to him, and a person he truly respected. Shiro was a hero that Lance had practically worshiped even before they had gone on this crazy journey, and the fact that his hero chose Keith, his known rival, kind of killed his ego a bit. The team was strained as of right now, and everyone was growing distant from each other with each having a different motive. Pidge wanted to find her family, Hunk wanted to go back home as did Lance if he were to be honest, and as for Keith, he didn't know what to do. Keith was orphaned at a young age so he never really knew what it was like to really live in a family environment until he became a paladin and had shared all these different adventures with the paladins, but now he had nothing he would be able to do. He didn't have a place to call home, and now with the knowledge that he's part Galran, it makes it all the harder for him to move on from what they've known for the past few months. The team was in a rut, and it needed to be fixed, or the paladins wouldn't be able to move forward.

Meanwhile, on a galran ship, a young girl whom had the looks of an altean was being summoned to the main chambers. Her blue eyes glaring at the two galra soldier's who were dragging her to the chamber where their lord was waiting. Her hands were cuffed together and she had no means of escaping the chains and locks that bound her to the two soldiers. She sighed softly as they reached their destination.

"Lucy, it's so nice to see you," A male with long white hair looked down at her as he smiled showing off his pointed teeth. "What do we owe this honor?"

"You bastard, you know why I'm here, now where is my father!" She yelled with her blonde hair swinging behind her with each movement.

"Now that's not my name." He smirked.

"Prince Lotor, where is my father." She sighed as she said his name with venom.

"Your father is fine, he survived when that bomb had gone off, "He answered with a hint of boredom in his tone. "I'm a bit bored with him though, so maybe I should just kill him."

Lucy's eyes widened as she started to struggle against her restraints. Each movement she made, the chains clanked together sounding out her frustrations.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed as she started to pull her hands away from each other in an attempt to break the chains that bound her.

"Don't be so rash, he won't die on one condition that is," Lotor smiled. "You must go to the paladin's and become one of them, but report back to me with information on every single one of them."

"Why me, wouldn't you rather someone else." Lucy replied as she stopped her struggling.

"The only issue is that, you look like someone they could trust, after all they would never trust a galran," Lotor spoke. "Your part Altean, so you can fit in perfectly with them."

"If I refuse."

"Then you will lose your father by my soldier's blade." He laughed as she let out a defeated sigh.

"I'll do it, just please don't hurt my father."

"Good girl."

Within the following days the paladins of Voltron had continued with team exercise's and with Allura's help, they started a circle to discuss their problems, so that they can release all of there pent up frustration. Pidge had started, telling them about her family and how she loves everyone but knows that we are slowly falling apart without Shiro around. She had not been wrong, Shiro was what kept them focused and under control, but now Keith had to do the same, but his heart wasn't fully in it. Hunk went next, he spoke about how he missed his family on earth and how he wants them to feel like a family again. Allura is proud that everyone was now speaking their minds, but she didn't want to push it to far just yet, so she had told everyone to take a break and they would return after they had a quick lunch. Lance was kind of grateful for that, because now he could calm his mind before he could say something he knew he'd regret.

Suddenly, the alarms started to ring out within the castle, notifying them that they had an intruder. Normally under these types of circumstances, they'd be ready to go without a moments delay, but they were still working through some issues within the team. Allura was the first to spot the intruder, whom by the person's figure, she could immediately tell that the person was a female. She wore a mask that hid her face, but when Allura had gone up to deal the first blow, the intruder held there arms up, not prepared for the contact. Allura's eyes had widened as she hit the girl to the floor, not being able to stop in time.

"Why did you shield yourself," Allura was curious, she needed answers. "You're the one who entered the castle, why aren't you attacking us?"

"I'm sorry." Was all the girl said as she removed her helmet, revealing her markings underneath her eyes, and her pointed ears, that gave away that she was in fact of altean heritage.

"That's impossible, there should be no altean's left," Allura spoke not believing her eyes for a tic. "Hagar had been altean, but I thought she had been the only one left."

"I've been in hiding for a long time, but I heard that the paladins of Voltron had been chosen and it had given me hope," She explained. "I didn't mean to come in such a manor, I promise I mean you no harm."

Allura had begun to drop her guard slightly, until Keith had run into the room and held the girl to the ground. Allura couldn't believe her eyes, she had not expected to see another altean, but she couldn't blame Keith much for jumping on the girl since she had come in to there castle unannounced. She looked around as all of the paladins had begun to arrive with banyard's in hand.

"Keith, please get off the poor girl," Allura told him despite her better judgment. "She means us no harm; it was a misunderstanding."

"Then why did she come in with a mask on?" He had questioned as the girl struggled underneath his grip.

"I promise I won't hurt you, so please get off of me." The girl told them as Lance intervened.

"Keith, how could you treat a beautiful girl like that?" Lance scolded him as he knocked Keith off of her and helped the girl stand up.

"I'm really not that pretty, but thank you for the flattery." The girl spoke as Lance smiled with a blush on his face from how adorable the altean girl was.

"Lance, we can't just trust every pretty girl within a 10-mile radius of you." Keith sighed as Lance glared at the boy.

"I don't expect any of you to trust me right away, I had been sent here to take over as one of your paladins until the black lion's paladin is found, my name's, Lucy." The blonde said as she gave them a polite smile.

"Nobody is taking Shiro's place." Keith yelled as he stormed away from the rest of the paladins.

"Don't pay him no mind, he's been a bit stressed since the loss of, Shiro." Allura explained as Lucy nodded in understanding.

Lucy didn't like playing the part of a polite and sweet girl, but Lotor had requested her to play off as such in order to gain their trust. She hated it but she couldn't defy orders, because if she did, then Lotor would kill her father. The paladins that Lotor had told her about did not seem as bad as he had made them out to be. They were all rather nice, but she didn't quite understand Keith, he was a hot head, much like herself if provoked, but he seemed to be pained. She had become good at reading people even if not knowing them for long, and she could tell that he needed someone to take away the pain. Lance was cheery and constantly flirting with Allura which Lucy picked him out as the flirt of the group since he would occasionally call her 'beautiful', and other such compliments. Hunk was more of a kinder soul, whom seemed to see the best in people, and she had hit it off with the boy immediately, and even shared a couple of altean jokes with him that she had remembered from childhood. As for Pidge, she was quite unique, and probably one the smartest person she had met in her lifetime. Pidge had recounted how she had saved the castle ship from taking off, by herself, so that the galra wouldn't win. It was a fantastic story and Lucy was very impressed with the tactics that she had used. Coran was an eccentric gentleman, and he was rather humorous, which she was incredibly happy about. Allura was sweet and had asked her about her childhood, which she had told the truth about; she was sure that she should be honest about her home life, but she just left out the detail about being half galran.

"You truly are an altean, this is wonderful." Allura smiled, she was unbelievably happy to find another altean.

"Yes, it was nice to get to know each and every one of you." Lucy replied and at her statement, Allura's eyes had widened as if remembering something important.

"We must get back to begin the team bonding exercises, someone please contact Keith, and let him know to meet us in the training room." Allura spoke as she gestured for the paladins to follow her as Lance decided to take the dive and contact Keith through the intercom to let him know that they were continuing the training.

Once they had arrived, Allura told Lucy to join in the exercises, since she would be the temporary paladin. Allura had yet to decide what lion she would get since it would be either Lance's blue lion, or Keith's red lion. Allura was leaning toward blue at the moment for her calm nature. Keith walked into the room, not looking to enthusiastic about the newcomer being apart of the paladins, as he decided to take his seat next to Lance.

"Ok, we left off with Lance, I believe," Allura recalled as she gestured to Lance. "Lance, would you like to tell us your feelings about the situation we are in."

Lance had said that he had been ready for this, to talk to everyone in a calm manor, but for once, he had not been the cool and collected Lance that everyone knew and loved. He was honestly angry, and he didn't know why. He understood that Keith was leader, but was that the reason why he was angry. He believed so, but then why couldn't he bring himself to speak about it now that the person he had addressed was now present in the room.

"Can Lucy go; I don't think I'm ready just yet." Lance asked Allura with pleading eyes.

Allura at first didn't want to say yes, but the look on Lance's face had said it all as she gestured for Lucy to say something. Lucy was taken off guard, and Keith was staring at her with such an intensity that if looks could kill, she'd be dead in the chair she was currently sitting in.

"Why are you staring at me?" She had questioned, she didn't even realize she had said it out loud until it was to late. She didn't think she could keep up the charade of being this super polite girl that Lotor had wanted from her.

"You're suppose to talk, so I'm listening." Keith said with a bit of hostility present in his voice.

"That's not it, I don't understand why you hate me so much," She was starting to grow impatient, and her voice started to sky rocket in volume. "I did nothing to you, I just arrived, and your acting like a total prick."

Allura was shocked as were the rest of the paladins since from when she had walked through the door, she had not used any language, or so much as yelled at anyone. It was shocking to hear that tone of voice in the sweet girl that they thought they got to know before the exercise.

"Maybe, because I don't know you, you can't expect me to be all happy go lucky like everybody else." Keith yelled back, he was not giving in to the new girl.

"How could you, since you stormed off before giving me a fucking chance." She yelled back as Allura had fainted from the language she had used. At this point Pidge had a bucket of popcorn ready to watch the flames go back and forth.

"Maybe I don't want to fucking give you a chance, your trying to replace Shiro in the team." Keith snapped back as she walked closer, poking at his chest as she told him off.

"First off: I'm not replacing Shiro, nor did I ever think I could replace him, Secondly, I was sent here to help out until you can find your precious leader so I don't want to hear any complaints, and lastly I don't give a flying crap what you say about me joining the team since it's happening whether you like it or not." Lucy has had enough. She understood that he was acting this way because of Shiro's disappearance, but that didn't give him the right to act the way he did toward her.

"Do you have anything else to say, princess." Keith scoffed.

"No, I'm done." She said as Allura awoke from unconsciousness.

"Well, that was something, I believe you will fit the red lion after all," Allura spoke as she looked between the two of them. "This exercise helped a little bit with the tension, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you and Keith out on a special mission so that you guys can bond and fix what ever this is."

"I have to go out with the hot head, what a wonderful day for me." Lucy sighed as Allura gave her a smile.

"You, kind of have to listen to me since you faked your personality," Allura said. "I don't know why you did it, but I don't care as long as you and Keith get along."

"Yes, mam." She saluted her as she walked out of the room to prepare for the special mission.

Keith had watched her as she left the training area, he knew it wasn't her fault and that he had to adjust and be nicer to the girl, but he found it hard to be anything right now. He's had a lot on his mind and it's been hard for him to cope. Lance saw Keith's expression as it turned from regret to sadness, and to anger. He was filled up with emotions and he couldn't control them fairly well. Lance for once felt bad for Keith, and he couldn't believe it for a second. When ever he was with Pidge and Hunk, he constantly picked on Keith's leadership abilities, but when they were just by themselves, he saw Keith in his most vulnerable states. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran had left when Lucy left the room, and it left him with Keith who was experiencing different emotions as of right now.

"Keith, buddy, you ok?" Lance questioned him as Keith looked up at him, all the lingering emotions he kept hidden had disappeared from his facial features.

"I'm fine, Lance."

"You could have fooled me." Lance murmured as Keith exited the room. He had to fix this, they all had to fix this. Keith needed to open up to somebody, and if it wasn't Lance then he didn't know who.


	2. Bombs away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lucy are sent for some team bonding, while Lance worries they are going to get together and questions his feelings for keith. He opens up to Pidge, and play a game of truth or dare for bonding, but could their be an ulterior reason. Also presenting Lucy who's oblivious with earth customs which gets delved into next chapter.

Was it a bad thing that Lucy had pretended to be something she wasn't, that was a possibility; however, Allura had simply sent her away as if she hadn't heard her vulgar tongue. The blonde already knew that she was foul-mouthed, and often picked fights with people she barely knew. This caused many problems to arrive when she was younger, her father would constantly have to apologize for the younger girl's actions. She sighed as she rushed her fingers through her hair, which was now contained in a ponytail, leaving some strands out to cascade around her face. Lotor had requested her to be on her best behavior and yet he should have known that she'd screw up as soon as someone rubbed her the wrong way. In this case, the target being one Keith Kogane, who had been rude to her through out her time in the castle. She didn't understand his problem with her, he didn't even know her. She just couldn't wrap her head around what the guy (with the jet black hair) was thinking. A knock at her door had brought her from her thoughts as she yelled for them to come in. The door opened revealing the princess whom was smiling brightly at her. Lucy couldn't help but think that she didn't deserve her kind smile.

"Are you ready for some bonding time with your leader?" Allura questioned while clasping her hands together.

"Wait, he's my leader!?" This news was new to Lucy, and now she felt like she'd have no way out of apologizing to the mullet haired boy.

"Yes, after Shiro went missing, Keith had to take over as leader since that's what Shiro had wanted." Allura spoke softly, for a minute the blonde swore that the princess was holding back the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say, she was never good at apologizing, nor was she good at comforting people when they cried. She only ever comforted her father when her mother had died. She had cradled him in her arms as yelled out for her as if all the yelling in the world would bring her back, but life never worked out that way.

"No need, now we have our coordinate's ready, you aren't getting dropped off far," Allura had explained as she began walking out of the room, gesturing for the blonde altean to follow her. "We want you both to bond, and get to know each other, so we are going to drop you off not far from the castle, but far enough for you guys to walk back together."

"Does this exercise work for getting two people… Who dislike each other this much…to…um…get along… I guess." Lucy had been curious, and didn't quite know how to word the question properly. She couldn't stop herself from stuttering like an idiot.

"Normally, yes, but with the people we took, they'd normally come back as how you say 'more then friends, but less than lovers' if you understand what I'm saying." Allura explained as she recalled a saying that Lance had explained to her once. It was often used on earth, and she vaguely remembers using a similar saying on Altea but she couldn't remember what it was.

"I don't like where this is going, not one bit."

Everyone had gathered around the pod that would deliver Keith and Lucy to the edge of the forest, where they'd have to work together to make there way back. Allura had said that it would take three days total for them to come back, and if it took longer, then something would have happened to them. Lance was looking at the two as Allura explained to them the objectives of the exercise, and that if it was a success, the next step would be to let a lion choose Lucy as their paladin. There aim was the red lion because of her personality which surprisingly just like Keith's, and for some reason Lance was bothered by that. Lance always flirted with girls, there was never a time when he didn't. Lucy was beautiful in Lance's opinion, but it bothered him that Keith and Lucy would be alone on this trip. Lance felt a tug at his heart as he watched at the two of them get into the pod. He couldn't stop himself from feeling this way, and shrugged it off, insisting that he was jealous because Keith got to spend time with a total hottie. Allura instructed them and then proceeded to get into the driver's seat, so that she can drop the two off for the bonding exercise. Lance watched in the distance and turned away immediately when Keith had caught his stare. His eyes had widened when he had turned away, why would he turn away from eye contact with Keith. Last they had talked; Keith had completely shrugged him off for trying to comfort him. Lance thought for a moment and sighed in relief, he felt this way because he was worried about Keith since he had looked so pathetic yesterday; that had to be it or his name wasn't Lance Mccain.

The pod had taken off and it hadn't taken much for them to reach their destination; however, no one had spoken a single word within that time frame. Allura saw how they were not communicating and figured she may have to pull out some drastic measures to get the two to bond. When she lowered the ship, Lucy had gotten ready to jump out, when Keith grabbed her arm, telling her not to be so hasty. This was the perfect time for Allura's plan as she put some sort of alien tech on there wrists. They both looked at her, concerned for what these were, but Allura simply said nothing and pushed them out of the pod before driving away.

"What is this stupid thing?" Lucy questioned as she examined the new bulk on her arms. As if hearing her question, it's ability, the metal item started to glow as an electric blue wire had got out of the cufflink to hook onto the one that Keith wore.

"Wha…" Was all Keith said before the connecter pulled the two cufflinks together completely. Leaving no room for the imagination.

"What the hell, Keith, get off me." Lucy yelled as Keith tried pushing her shoulder in an attempt to get her away from the close proximity.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but I don't want this either." Keith snapped back as the cufflink only drew them closer with each word that was an insult.

Suddenly a voice spoke up from the cufflink. "Now play nice, each time you insult each other that cufflink will only pull you closer to one another, but if you start to get along, the chain will pull back and give you more room."

It was now beginning to make sense why this trek (that would normally take a day) would take three days' time. "Allura, can you see us too, or just hear us?" Lucy questioned, her face being mushed into Keith's chest, forcing her to smell his musky scent, which she hated to admit, but it had smelt nice.

"Actually, all of the paladins can watch from the castle, we are all here currently to watch the bonding experience," Allura announced happily. "Of course, we will give you privacy if needed."

"Oh great, this is embarrassing." Lucy whined as she placed her palm onto Keith's chest, trying to pull her self back, but to no avail.

"We might as well try to get along; I don't want to be stuck to you like this." Keith said, trying his best to be nice to the blonde, since they now had no choice if they wanted room to breath.

"Fine, I wonder if they are having fun watching this." The altean girl spoke as a pout begin to form at her lips, her hands squeezing onto the fabric of Keith's shirt as if trying to hide her reddened face. She was embarrassed, she was a hot-head, and could probably throw any full grown man to the ground in one blow, but a situation like this made her feel awkward and fragile. She pushed her face into Keith's chest as he looked down at the girl in surprise. He had not expected this development, and hesitantly wrapped his free arm around her back as if to comfort her. The scene alone would make anyone rage with envy, or even make someone think that they are watching a romantic film like the 'notebook'. Keith didn't know how to respond, he'd never been hugged in such an intimate type of way which was surprising since he was the top fighter piolet in his class, and was well desired amongst some of the females who were in his class. He just didn't know what to do, so he hugged her, and in that moment, Lucy didn't seem so bad.

Day 1 2:00 p.m

Castle Ship

Lance was sitting with Hunk and Pidge as they watched the footage from the live feed in the forest. At first Lance had been insulting Keith left in right with his leadership skills, not being able to stop himself when Keith wasn't around. Now, Lance didn't know how to react; the video showed Lucy and Keith in a very intimate position, thanks to the cufflinks that the princess had given them. He shrugged it off at first since they were only forced to be that way by the altean technology that was around their wrists, but as he continued to watch he didn't expect for Lucy to be blushing and to be pushing her face deep into his shirt. Lance continued to watch, and at first he had not been fazed too much, but then Keith placed his available arm around Lucy, and everything went dark. There was no lie that Lucy was attractive, but would Keith ever notice that about the blonde. Everyone at first had thought that Keith would never notice if a beautiful girl was flirting with him, or if someone had a crush on him. It was obvious that Lucy wasn't crushing on Keith but needed comfort, and Keith did the one thing that no one expected, and hugged her. Lance felt himself break as he watched the two of them through the live feed. He felt weird as he continued to watch the two of them in there shared exchange.

"They kind of make a cute couple, don't you think?" Pidge had broken the silence as Hunk laughed, agreeing with Pidge's sentiment.

"I feel like after this bonding exercise, they might do a little more then just bonding." Hunk insinuated which Pidge had gaped at him, in which Hunk at turned bright red, not realized what his words had entailed.

Each word hit Lance like a fireball, were they that cute together? He always thought Keith was uninterested in pursuing any type of romance, but maybe this girl was the one that would be good for Keith. They were both so similar, and would have plenty to talk about. Lance stopped himself before sinking deeper into his thoughts, he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Did he have feelings for Lucy? He shrugged them off since when he thought of her, his emotions didn't start to overwhelm him. He scratched that possibility off of his list. Could it be Keith? Lance took a moment, watching them together as he started to realize that he hated how Lucy was being close with Keith. It shouldn't bother him, he didn't like Keith like that, he never liked any guys like that, not even Hunk, and Hunk was his best guy friend and the sweetest boy you'd ever meet. Keith was different, he was moody, temperamental, and hard to handle. That didn't stop the blue paladin from finding the mullet to be one of Keith's more attractive points. At one-point Lance had imagined running his hand through his hair, but he had shrugged that thought off as he denied every possibility that would lead to him having a crush on Keith. He refused to believe that he might be gay. He flirted with women all the time, and had found all of them attractive, and yet none of them were quite as rememberable as Keith is and was. These thoughts were plaguing him for a while, but he didn't know how to express his pent up emotions. He once talked to a guy named Darren, and Darren was into guy's big time, and would constantly bring home a guy each night. Lance had wondered why he had done those things since movies portrayed homosexuals differently. They always had them represented in different ways, and he constantly wondered what was a true depiction. Darren had answered all of Lance's answers and told him you can't categorize a sexuality which Lance had done his whole live without meaning too. One night Darren had come over Lance's house, this time not a single guy that he had rung in for the night. Darren had come to see Lance because he was distraught and curious. He had wondered this for a long time, but he had wanted to know how Darren knew that he liked the same gender, and his response had been the same as the lesbian girl down the block named Rachel. 'You just know.' Yet here Lance was, wondering how can one possibly know. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Hunk and Pidge began to stare at him in curiosity.

"Guys, serious question, how do you know if you are a homosexual?" Lance questioned without batting an eye. This was a tough subject and at times hard to answer, everyone was different, and everyone acted differently to love, but this subject was one that was the hardest to discuss, especially since Lance was now asking for himself.

"I've been told that it's something you kind of just know," Pidge answered. "I've had friends who had experimented with each other before figuring out their sexual orientation, sometimes they found kissing guys to be more exciting, and sometimes they found the girls to be more exciting then the boys, I guess you have to test it out to know for sure."

"Does that actually work that way?" Hunk questioned.

"As far as I know, sometimes it's hard for some to figure it out, a little push in the right direction sometimes helps them push forward." Pidge explained.

"That makes sense, would you guys both kiss me then?" Lance asked without batting an eyelash, causing Hunk and Pidge to starting hacking from the sudden question. (Allura was already long gone by now)

"No way, why would you need me to," Pidge began to question until realization hit her like a bullet train. "You think that you might like Keith, don't you?"

"That's preposterous, I just wanted to know for sure that I loved girls, people experiment all the time in college." Lance explained, his cheeks starting to turn a darker hue of color.

"Why do I have the feeling, that you're lying to me?" Pidge questioned, already knowing the truth.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lance questioned Pidge while smacking a hand to his chest.

"Well she ain't calling you a truther." Hunk smirked, referencing a 'Drake and Josh' episode that they had watched together back on earth. Hunk always caught on to Lance when he was trying to escape Pidge's questions. Especially when he felt uncomfortable answering them, so Lance would always find ways to tell Hunk subtly that he was uncomfortable, so that they can avoid the question.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your guy's banter, I'm going to go work in the lab." Pidge exclaimed in frustration at Lance's obliviousness.

"Lance, do you want me to stay?" Hunk questioned, he knew that Lance was feeling down about himself. He always felt insecure, and would constantly question if he was good enough, and Hunk had always been there to help him back up when he fell.

"Hunk, thank you, but I need to be alone for a while," Lance smiled softly as he turned to the two paladins who were looking at each other, talking about simple things that would make the cufflinks separate from one another. Lance felt a twinge in his heart as he watched the two talk playfully. "I feel like I'm torturing myself, but I need to stay if I want to know for sure."

"I understand buddy, just don't hurt yourself to much." Hunk replied as he gave Lance a hug before walking out of the room.

Lance smiled softly as he continued to watch the two paladins, and stayed silent, so that way they didn't know they were being watched anymore. He wanted to know if what he felt was jealousy, and who this new emotion was directed toward. He just had to know.

Day 1 7:00 pm

Forrest

It was getting dark out, and the cufflinks had only separated enough for them to be able to sit back to back to one another, staring up at the stars that brightened up the night sky. They would not be doing a lot of walking today, but Allura had informed them once it got dark there should a coupled of different small cottages that were in the forest, ready to be used at anytime. Lucy began to wonder, what type of forest were they even in, and why it even had small cottages for travelers to sleep in (at every corner).

"We've been talking for a while, but the cufflinks hadn't separated enough, we may have to open up to each other about more serious topics." Lucy answered as she let out a yawn which had been contagious since Keith had yawned soon after.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable opening up about my past." Keith admitted.

"I can open up about myself if that would make you feel more comfortable?" Lucy offered as Keith turned his head to glare at the girl.

"I rather we just sit here than talk about anything personal." Keith hated to admit it to himself, but he had wanted to open up to Lucy. He wanted to open up for a while about his past so that he can get some comfort in knowing he can trust someone with the given information. A few times he had wanted to talk with Lance about his past and feelings, but with the way Lance had been acting as of late it had made things hard for Keith. Keith thought about talking to Lucy about it but he still didn't trust her and had felt like Allura was being way to trusting with the newcomer. Keith never knew what Allura was thinking, but he sure hoped that she wouldn't regret bringing the other Altean on to their ship.

"I'm going to talk anyway," Lucy smiled, hoping it would get on the hot head's nerves. "You are welcome to listen, but I'm only going to tell you once."

Keith grunted in response, which Lucy took as a time to start telling him about her backstory, but of course leaving out her galran heritage.

"My mother was beautiful, my dad always said that I looked just like her. I never got to know my mother since she had died shortly after my birth. My dad's been taking care of me his whole life, and I feel like I've burdened him with my temper that would occasionally come out. I wanted to make him proud, and so he told me to come find the paladins," Lucy turned toward Keith waiting for a response from him, but he only stared up at the starry sky. "He said that you'd need me since the black paladin had gone missing, and so here I am."

Lucy soon regretted mentioning the black paladin as Keith glared at the girl and stood up gritting his teeth. His knuckles turning white from the pressure he was using to scrunch them up into fists by his sides.

"You know nothing, Shiro isn't missing because we are going to get him back," Keith snapped. "You've never had to deal with being alone so what do you understand about family, and friendship."

Lucy admitted that his words hurt her, and it didn't help the matter when the cufflinks reacted and drew them closer together again because of Keith's outburst. She understood more then anyone what it was like to be alone. She may have had her father but from the time she turned nine, the galran empire had kept her father away from her. She was close with her dad, but she never got to see him because Zarkon ordered it. He had wanted Lucy to spend time with his son, and for most of her life she was forced to be Lotor's playmate. To Lotor that meant doing everything and anything he wanted, but Lucy was a little stronger willed than other girls which had intrigued the prince a bit. Why Lotor had trusted her with this mission instead of giving it to someone he knew wouldn't stab him in the back was beyond her. He had always chosen her for every mission he thought of, and this was one of the biggest, but why her? She never understood, but she never understood Lotor to begin with. He was the reason for her pain, suffering, and the scar that she had that was a straight line that ran down the right side of her hip, closer to her thigh. She shivered at the memories, and yet she had told Keith a lie about her story just so she wouldn't get caught. For once she had wanted to tell someone who understood, and that was Keith.

"Get off." Keith's voice rung out, drawing her out of her thoughts as she looked up at his face which was flushed in anger.

"I'm unable to." Lucy said as Keith tried to remove her from him, but the cufflink only became stronger, pulling them even tighter.

"This stupid thing."

"I know what it's like to be alone believe it or not, but you will have to let me in first." Lucy spoke softly, despite wanting to curse him out for his behavior. She knew that what she did back during the team building exercise that she may have crossed a line with her new leader. She wanted to rebuild their rocky relationship, and that meant being nice to him even though the annoyance was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." Keith for the first time looked at Lucy in distress. He had been in a lot of pain lately, and he found it hard to talk about his past including Shiro. Lucy understood and decided not to push it any further as they laid back down to try and sleep for the night so that they can start their trek back to the castle tomorrow. They needed all the rest they can get.

Day 1 9:00pm

Castle ship

Lance had been staring at the video footage for two hours now as he watched the two interact with each other. He didn't quite understand what had made him stay up to watch the two of them since they fell asleep at 7:20, but he found it hard to look away. They were stuck together because of the cufflinks, but Keith had draped an arm over Lucy in a protective manor and Lucy had snuggled closer to Keith like she was starving for warmth. He hated it, he wanted to be in Lucy's place, and yet he was still confused as to why he wanted to be with Keith so badly. Keith was a terrible leader, hot-headed, and would shoot first and ask questions later. Keith also had some other redeeming qualities like the fact that he showed that he cared for the others, even if it was a small gesture. When he had fought with Pidge that one time, she had told us that he left her a small note apologizing to her for his actions. He even noticed when Hunk was depressed about his cooking because the recipe got messed up; Keith had taken a bite of it and despite the awful taste he told Hunk that it was delicious in order to spare his feelings. It gave Hunk confidence and Lance was thankful knowing that Keith was looking out for his best friend. Lance never outright saw the kindness Keith gave him because he had tended to overlook the kind gestures, and looked at all of the negatives. Lance was always insecure about his piloting ability, and for the longest time he hated Keith because he was better than him, and it made him feel inferior to the red paladin. When they got up to space, Lance got to see different sides of Keith that he had never seen before which made this inferiority complex go away for a while. He saw the innocence that he portrayed when trying to do the Voltron cheer with Lance, and how he laughed with Hunk during the party. They even had a bonding moment together which showed how much Keith cared about Lance, his expression alone made Lance feel like Keith actually cared about him. When Keith mentioned the moment they shared Lance had denied it; more so to get back at him for not remembering him back before they left earth, but he did remember it.

The memory of that moment was engraved in his brain, and he sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had been honest with Keith about them bonding, but then Shiro had gone missing and all of those happy memories came crumbling down. Keith told us what Shiro had decided and with a vengeance that inferiority complex came back full throttle. He would constantly back talk at Keith when he was trying to be a good leader, and would even talk to Hunk and Pidge about his skills as a leader (not quite understanding what Shiro had seen in him). Now looking at the screen, he saw a vulnerable Keith afraid to open up to anyone about his life. He felt selfish for wanting Keith to open up right now since he'd hear every word of it, but he wanted to know more about Keith. He wanted to understand him, and hopefully along with it, he could learn more about these new feelings that have made themselves known. He wanted to know why he felt this way, and the only way would be to experiment with one girl and a boy. He wanted to ask Pidge and Hunk but he didn't want them to think any differently of him. He looked at the sleeping couple as he decided he'd have to kiss them and make it look like an accident. He'd never kissed anyone before so it would be new to him, but it would be a way to find out how he truly felt about the stupid mullet haired boy that was now occupying his thoughts. It all started as soon as Lucy and Keith had left on there mission together, right when Allura had told him that they might come back as more then friends. Lance felt a twinge in his heart as he thought of the possibility of them coming into the castle holding hands and worst of all kissing. Lance dreaded the idea as his eyes kept wandering over to the screen to see Lucy and Keith in the same position, barely moving aside from the steady up and down movements from breathing.

"God, I hope I don't have feelings for you," Lance said as he looked at Keith's serene expression as his face turning bright red. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

Day 2 12:00am

Forrest, mountain climb

The morning had been rough for Lucy as Keith and her had struggled to get the cufflinks off. They both decided that it would be better off without them, and that had Lucy and Keith taking turns smashing a rock against the equipment. Eventually they got one off of Lucy's wrist, but they couldn't remove the one on Keith so they deiced to leave it since it did no harm now that the other cufflink was destroyed. Lucy regretted her decision, because now Keith had charged ahead of her and was half way up a mountain while Lucy was struggling to make it up the climb. She didn't think he'd be that adamant about leaving her behind. She sighed as she climbed as fast as she could; she was now only a few centimeters away from the top where Keith stood, surprisingly waiting for her to get to the top.

"I can't believe you're actually waiting for me, red." Lucy teased as Keith looked at her in confusion.

"Red, but my name's Keith."

"That was the joke, asshole." Lucy laughed as Keith pouted at the newly acquired nickname. She was almost there just a little more to go.

"No need for the language." Keith said, trying to keep up with his stoic attitude. Keith still didn't trust her completely, but the morning they had together has them talking a bit while trying to break the cufflink on Lucy's wrist and vise versa. While they attempted it, they talked some more and Keith had started arming up to her presence and way of talking.

"Would you prefer, asshat," Lucy laughed as she got ready to place her foot on the last step. "I think it's a nice alterna…"

Lucy had stopped mid sentence as the rock crumbled under her foot as she began to fall backwards. She screamed as she was thrown backwards off the ledge, but before she could plummet to her death, Keith grabbed her wrist and hoisted her up on to the mountain top.

"That was a close call," Keith said as he looked at Lucy who was shaking slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just startled," Lucy laughed it off. "I guess that's a story to tell the paladins when we get back. They can here about the clumsy new paladin."

"You could have died," Keith's face contorted into anger. "Why would you laugh off something like that."

"It's how I deal with near death experiences," Lucy explained sheepishly. "I was always taught that my life isn't as important as the prince."

"Prince?" Keith questioned as his expression had done a 180 to a look of confusion.

Lucy realized her mess up as she laughed slightly to try and hide the fact that she was talking about the galran prince.

"It was a bit of a slip of the tongue," She answered. "I only meant to say that I was simply taught that my life is meaningless."

"That doesn't make it any better," Keith replied incredulously. "Who even taught you that?"

"It's kind of a long story," Lucy replied. "I can tell you another time, maybe."

"Fine, I won't pry," Keith sighed, he didn't blame her for not opening up if he couldn't tell her anything about his past.

"Thanks Keith, that's surprisingly nice of you." She replied while rubbing her shoulder nervously.

"We've been talking the whole day," Keith responded as he helped her stand up. "It's kind of expected of me to be nice to you."

"I'll give you that," Lucy smiled as they began to walk down the mountain. "You're not as bad as I first thought."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Learn to take a compliment," She pouted. "You were getting on my nerves before but now you seem to be a lot less hostile."

"I felt like you were replacing Shiro," Keith sighed. "We were really close, and I felt like they were replacing him without a second thought."

"Keith."

"Don't worry about it. When we get down the mountain we will set up camp for one more night."

"Ok."

Day 2 6:00pm

Castle Ship

"Lance, we've been looking for you all day." Pidge cried out as she threw her body on top of his sleeping form.

"What, Pidge, why!?" Lance jolted upward as he woke up from the force that had been thrown on him.

"We were doing some warm up practices this morning," Pidge responded. "We waited for you and you didn't show up. Allura was worried about you, and we didn't know where you were. We had an idea, but we didn't want to check till we sure that you were no where else. So now here we are."

"I must have fallen asleep; I don't even remember when I closed my eyes," Lance yawned as he looked at the screen in front of him which now was pitch black with static. "Where's Keith, and Lucy!?"

"Calm down, Lance," Pidge placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know Keith, he probably smashed the cufflink that transmitted the sound and video."

"What's going on with them, what are they doing by themselves." Lance by this point had begun to freak out slightly from realizing that they had know way of knowing what the two of them were doing in their private time, and it scared him. He made a lot of revelations the night prior, and he knew that there were some kind of foreign feelings towards Keith which he couldn't explain. The thought of not knowing what was going on with him and Lucy put him into shock as Pidge tried her best to calm him down.

"Lance it's fine," Pidge reasoned with the boy. "Keith can handle himself, and Lucy seems more than capable herself."

"What if they get together on this trip, what if Allura's words held true and they actually are going to come back as couple." Lance realized to late what his outburst entailed as he blushed crimson from his declaration.

"Lance, do you," Pidge started as she grinned. "Could you possibly have a crush on Lucy?"

Lance had never face palmed so hard in his life as Pidge asked that question. Pidge was always smart and could tell you pretty much anything in the universe's history, but couldn't figure out who Lance's feelings were actually directed towards.

"Yes you bet, it's Lucy, you got me." Lance chuckled nervously until he saw Pidge push her glasses up on the bridge of her nose with a distinct smile.

"I'm not an idiot, I knew it was Keith," She laughed lightly as Lance's face turned bright red. "I figured you might have felt this way for a while considering how you've been acting lately."

"I don't like Keith like that." He meant for the words to come out strong, but it made is denial come out as the worst liar.

"Lance, you've been constantly talking badly about his leadership skills, yet you are always looking his way when no one's looking. You're feeling jealous just because he's with Lucy right now. I'm super observant and even I can tell that you like him. Hell Hunk knows you like him, even Coran and Allura. Everyone but you." Pidge pushed up her glasses as she noticed the scrunch of Lance's brows and the fear in his eyes.

"Does Keith…ya…know?" Lance had trouble forming the words as he looked over to Pidge for conformation.

"No, he doesn't."

"That's a relief," Lance said as he let out air that he didn't know he was holding in. "I'll have to keep it that way."

"Why are you afraid to tell him how you feel?" Pidge questioned the blue paladin as he cupped his hands around his face in thought.

"Pidge, I didn't even know what I was feeling till last night. Hell I still don't know if these feelings are real. I wasn't even sure how you tell your own sexuality, am I bi, gay, straight. All of it confuses me. I know I'm not straight but where does that leave me. I flirt with girls all the time so would I be bi." Lance let his emotions run wild as he thought about these revelations.

"Even if you do flirt with every girl in sight, you could still be gay. A lot of guys are afraid to admit their sexuality so they go the extra mile and pretend to be interested in girls because of that fear they have. Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl before?" Pidge was honestly curious. Was Lance ever in an actual relationship with a girl before or a relationship in general for that matter.

"No I haven't," Lance answered after a moment of silence. "I was always busy with my family, or with school to worry about relationships much. I do know that I had thought about asking girls out before but I never went through with it."

"The whole kissing to know your sexuality thing is starting to make sense now." Pidge commented remembering their conversation the other day.

"I was curious, sometimes you have to experiment to know for sure, but I can't very well go up to Keith and give him a kiss on the lips with out it being weird." Lance grumbled as ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be weird. We can play a game of truth or dare when they come back. We can just tell them that it's a team bonding exercise." Pidge grinned at the idea giving her the appearance of the Cheshire cat.

"Pidge, why are you helping me with this?" Lance was curious, Pidge never went the extra length for him. She normally kept to herself and rarely talked to Lance back at the academy. She had wanted to find her family, not be a part of a cargo pilots crew. Lance knew this and became much closer to Hunk through that time, but now that they were up in space things changed. Pidge was still closed off, but she at least responded to Lance which was something she had never done before. Now she was here helping him figure out who he really was. He's always known who he was as a person but this revelation of liking Keith had definitely changed his way of thinking.

"Lance, believe it or not," Pidge put a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder as she smiled genuinely at Lance. "I am your friend, and even though we weren't exactly close at the garrison I do want what's best for you. I want to help you figure out what ever your going through."

"Thanks, Pidge."

"Don't mention it Lance, now everyone has been looking for you," Pidge smiled as she grabbed Lance's hand. "Let's not keep them waiting."

"Ok."

Day 2 8:00pm

Forrest

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you put up a tent," Keith mentioned as he motioned to the blonde who was tied up in the tent itself. "Have you ever put up a tent before?"

"Nope, not once." Lucy smiled as she tripped and fell onto the ground which made Keith let out a laugh.

"Let me help you then." Keith said as he began to untangle her from the tent fabric and ties.

"Thanks, mullet." Lucy smiled as the tent got untied, but the nickname made Keith freeze on the spot.

"What did you say?" Keith questioned as Lucy raised a brow at the reaction.

"Um…mullet, I thought it would be a cute nickname." She smiled as Keith simply nodded as he helped her with the tent.

Lance called Keith mullet the majority of the time. Hearing it from someone else just shocked him. Maybe it was the fact that the nickname had become Lance's signature, and hearing it from someone else didn't sound right. Keith sighed as they spend the next hour and a half getting the tent together and getting provisions around the surrounding area. They had one more day together until they were back at the castle. Keith couldn't wait to get back, but he had to admit that Allura's method has made it easier for him to be nicer to the blonde. He still didn't fully trust her, but he could admit that she wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

"One more day, and we are home free." Lucy stretched her arms as she landed onto the sleeping bag that had been in their bags. The cufflink made it hard to make any kind of camp but with one of them off, it made things easier.

"I wonder if the other paladins are having as nice of a time as we are." Keith laughed thinking about the other paladin's antics.

"You're very fond of them, it's like you're all a family." Lucy commented with a small smile. The only family she ever had was her father, and he seemed so far away at this moment.

"We've been together so long," Keith mentioned running a hand through his hair. "I was always closest to Shiro before his disappearance. Right before he left, I had just begun to open up more to other paladins which I never thought I'd be able to do. Even now just telling you this seems like a spectacular feat for me."

"I'm glad that you at least feel comfortable enough to tell me something like this at the very least," She smiled as she let her eyes flutter to a close. "I hope that you can tell me more some day."

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Keith noticed the moment she closed her eyes that he would be alone with his own thoughts. He let his mind wander to the nickname that Lucy had used on him earlier. He had never been found of the nickname that Lance used on him, but it was almost endearing in a way. Keith was bi-sexual, so he liked boys and girls, and Lance was one of those crushes that he had, had back at the garrison. He would see Lance flirt with girls constantly and had dismissed the crush eventually since he had no chance with a straight male. When they went up to space, the feelings came back so he tried his best to ignore them. Even now the smallest trigger made his heart beat like crazy, and Lucy had managed to do that with a simple nickname no less. Keith silently hoped that these feelings for Lance would go away, even if he had to find somebody new to get rid of them.

Day 3 6:00pm

Castleship

"Are you ready, Lance?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, are you sure about this Pidge?" Lance questioned the girl as she smiled back at him.

"Yes, as soon as they walk through those doors we will spring the question on them and tell them that we'd like to have a team bonding night." Pidge pushed up her glasses as she looked up at Lance whom looked nervous.

"We lost communication with them Pidge, how do we know that they are still going to come through those doors. What if Keith is dead!?" Lance bit as his fingernails in concern but then Lucy and Keith entered the room as if on cue. Lance's initial worry melting away like butter.

"Hey guys." Lucy was the first to speak as they walked over to the two paladins. Lance gave a small smile as the thoughts of Keith and Lucy together sent his blood boiling.

"Hey Lucy, so Lance and I wanted to do a team bonding night tonight," Pidge said as she nudged Lance's arm which he responded with a nod. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"I'd love to join."

"Why so suddenly?" Keith questioned as he stared at Pidge. Pidge was clever and she normally had an ulterior motive but this time he couldn't figure it out.

"We thought it might be fun, and I was going to work on something that can transmit music from earth to us." Pidge exclaimed as she clasped her palms together in excitement.

"I can help if you'd like." Lucy placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder as the shorter of the two looked up at her.

"You know technology?"

"I use to help my dad a lot with his inventions when I was younger," She twiddled with her thumbs as she proceeded to speak. "I've got a good amount of experience to get the invention to where you want it to be."

"If you can help that would be great, thanks." Pidge smiled as she yanked on Lucy's arm to drag her away.

Lance watched in horror as Pidge left him alone with Keith. That quickly turned to anger when he saw the soft smile that Keith had on his face, while he watched Lucy exit the room.

"What are you looking at, mullet?" Lance questioned letting his anger get the best of him. This shocked Keith since he didn't even realize that he had been staring.

"Nothing, I'm going to go get a shower," Keith motioned as he walked past Lance ignoring how he had sounded so hostile before. "It's been a long three days."

Keith exited the room leaving Lance alone to his own devices.

"You could have fooled me." Lance sighed.

When they had first entered the room, he was no stranger to observation. The cufflinks were destroyed leaving only the one on Keith's wrist. If they had not used them for the last three days, then how did they seem to be closer since the cufflinks were meant to do that. That meant they got closer on there own without outside technology. This worried Lance and he desperately hoped that his feelings either went away or that Shiro is found and Lucy leaves before any feelings could develop between them.

Pidge looked at Lucy as she stared at the invention in concentration. The smaller girl had to admit that the altean looked kind of cute when she was like this. Every so often the blonde would lick her lips to get rid of the dryness. Pidge found it hard to concentrate when she did this since it was kind of attractive.

"So I think I see the issue." Lucy smiled as Pidge nodded in understanding.

"I see, so do you think it'll work?" The smaller girl questioned.

"Only one way to find out." The altean laughed as she pressed one of the buttons of the invention which started to transmit sound out of the box.

'I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone.' Blasted out of the box as Pidge smiled brightly as she hugged the blonde in a death grip.

"You did it, thank you so much," Pidge laughed as Lucy blushed from the contact. "You're amazing."

"I…uh…I'm not that amazing, you're amazing." Lucy stuttered as Pidge realized her mistake before jumping off with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, but really thank you." Lucy sighed out a breath of relief as she planter a kiss to Pidge's cheek which surprised the smaller girl.

"That was my thank you to you for letting me help you with the invention. My father and I would always create these inventions, and it was nice being able to make them again." The altean walked out of the room as Pidge only stared after the girl in confusion. She was a peculiar alien girl.

Later that night it didn't take much to convince everyone to gather for some fun and team bonding. Coran and Allura wanted to join but told them that this is a chance for the paladins to bond as a whole without there interference. Allura was also mad at Keith for destroying the cufflinks and needed some time to cool off.

"So what's on the agenda tonight then?" Hunk was the first to speak up as everyone just took a glance at each other.

"hmh…maybe some truth or dare, and some music from earth." Pidge smiled as she held up the box with a look and a smile at Lucy.

"Wait how did you get earth music, how is this even possible!?" Hunk questioned them as Pidge gave him a smile as she placed the box down and pressed a button while a sound started to come out from it.

'I'm too hot, hot damn.' The voice sang as Hunks eyes brightened up at the sound of the voices coming from the box.

"You can thank Lucy for this, she helped me figure out the thing that I was missing, she's pretty amazing." Pidge commented as Lance looked between Pidge and the altean girl.

"Pidge you did most of the work, I just added the last component."

"Yes, but that last component is what got the music box to work in the first place." Pidge smiled as Lucy waved her hand at her. Lance was becoming suspicious of their interactions and decided to pull Pidge to the side to talk with her for a moment before there game started.

"Pidge what's up with you and Lucy?"

"Nothing, we just talked for a bit as she worked on the invention and I got to know her a little better." Pidge remarked trying to hide her red face.

"Pidge, come on talk to me." Lance whined as he laid his head on her forehead which she swatted away in annoyance.

"You know I don't like that," Pidge smiled softly looking at the ground. "Back home my mom had been so happy and proud of me but she was also super conservative. Lance, I like girls and I've known for quite a while. I admit that I'm a bit attracted to Lucy but it means nothing."

"Wait, how, since when? Lance stammered as he shook Pidge back and forth.

"Probably since she first got on the ship, but I felt that way the first time we met Allura too, it must be an Altean thing." Pidge laughed as Lance couldn't help but smile.

"This kind of makes me feel slightly better when the whole discovering my own sexuality thing."

"Lance, you were literally the last one to know I was a girl, it doesn't surprise me that you'd be the last to know your sexuality."

"HEY!" Everyone turned to them as Lance's shouted out the words, but he immediately shrunk back when he noticed they were all judging him with there eyes.

"Can we get started with our team bonding then, it was your idea." Keith said with a smirk as he walked over with Lucy and Hunk to sit down. Lance was starting to worry about this as each passing second passed.

"So we can go from shortest to tallest if everyone would like?" Pidge smiled innocently. Lance knew that was anything but innocent.

"Why not tallest to shortest?" Hunk suggested as Pidge glared at him for ruining her plan.

"What do you think, Lance?" Pidge looked to her taller friend in hopes of getting a klance kiss to happen right now. This panicked Lance as he quickly said to go with the tallest to shortest to give him some time to process it. Hopefully Hunk wouldn't pick Pidge right on his first turn.

"So is everyone ok with me going first?" Hunk questioned as every nodded their heads. He took the chance to contemplate his first choice as he looked between Lucy and Keith. Lance looked at him nervously and hoped that he didn't make the wrong decision by giving the first turn to Hunk.

"Keith, truth or dare?" He finally questioned as Keith looked up in surprise.

"I guess I'll go with dare." He shrugged knowing that Hunk couldn't be that bad with dares. He was like a little cinnamon roll, he couldn't possibly make him do anything to over the top.

"I dare you to run around the castle in the nude, yelling out Allura's name." Hunk smiled as everyone's jaws dropped at the dare he gave.

"Dude, that's an awesome dare." Pidge gave him a thumbs up as Keith swallowed hard before standing up.

"Don't tell me your scared." Lucy was the one to speak as Keith glared at her.

"I'm not scared."

"Prove it." At this point everyone had mild déjà vu as if Lucy had become Lance for a split second. Lance's jaw dropped when Keith stripped out of his jacket and shirt, revealing his chest once more. Lance hadn't realized how attractive Keith was, and regrets not being grateful for the opportunity he had in the elevator.

"I'll be back, how long?" Keith questioned Hunk as he thought for a moment.

"I'd say for about seven tics, don't want Allura to catch you in this moment." Keith thanked the gods that Hunk wasn't Lance at this moment. Lance would have made him go out there for longer. Before Keith exited the door, he dropped his pants and underwear before running out the doors to do his dare making Lance blush in the process.

"My god, I'm done for." Lance murmured for only Pidge to hear where she immediately consoled him with a pat to the back.

Seven tics had gone by and Keith had run back in the room flustered as hell not realizing that his manhood was out for all to see. Lucy shrieked as she hid her face in her hands as Lance had stopped being able to process what was going on. Hunk immediately ran up to him to help him get his clothes back on which had been scattered around the room, and Pidge was just enjoying everyone's reactions.

"To bad I can't dare you Hunk, I need revenge for that one." Keith laughed as he took a look around the room, his eyes landing on Pidge.

"Oh no." Lance whispered, he was not ready for it to be Pidge's turn just yet.

"Pidge, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with truth, I don't trust you right now." Pidge laughed as Keith thought of a truth to give.

"If you had to choose anyone in this room to kiss right now, who would it be?" Keith questioned as Pidge gaped at the boy.

"I…I…uh…."

"Pidge, it's ok just say it's me." Lance whispered to her as she shook her head. She didn't want to lie about this.

"To be honest, it would be Lucy." Pidge blushed as she looked at her knees.

"Boom, I win." Lucy laughed as she slung an arm around Keith's neck which sent a wave of jealousy through Lance.

"Didn't realize this was a contest." Pidge looked at the two as Lucy turned to the girl.

"Well out of everyone here, I really doubt you'd use Keith or Lance, so I figured me or Hunk." Lucy spoke as Keith shook his head at the girl. Lance couldn't help but wonder when they had gotten so close.

"Anyway, it's my turn, Lance truth or dare?" Pidge questioned without any hesitation. Lance had been scared for this moment but he knew he couldn't back out now.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Keith on the lips." Pidge smiled as Keith nearly toppled over from surprise.

"Why me!?"

"Because why not, so Lance you man enough to take the dare?"

Lance was nervous but he tried to show that he didn't care and that it was just a dare. Keith didn't try to fight it which was nice as Lance maneuvered his way towards the boy. He placed a hand on Keith's face as he pulled him closer to land his lips on his. At first it had felt weird but then Lance began to enjoy it which he shrugged off as he broke free from the kiss. Keith look flustered as Lance tried to be himself again so not to show any suspicion.

"Ick, mullet, do you ever brush your teeth." Lance regretted that as Keith glared at him, but one hand on his shoulder from Lucy and he calmed down. What happened while they were away from the castle.

"It's your turn Lance, don't do anything stupid." Keith snarled upset over the comment made toward him after the kiss.

"Fine, Lucy truth or dare?" Lance nonchalantly asked as he remembered what Pidge had told him earlier. He wanted to know for sure if he was gay or bi for that matter and the plan was for him to dare Lucy to kiss him. If Pidge finds the girl attractive, then why not help her out instead.

"I'll take dare." She smiled as Lance tried to think of a substitute for the previous dare. He didn't want to do some lame kissing type of dare, but he wanted to do something that would show off the altean's body in a good way.

"I dare you to strip down to just a bra and underwear and dance to what ever song comes on the music box with added sex appeal." Lance wasn't sure about his dare and he instantly regretted it when Keith gave him a look that could kill. Pidge looked at him in confusion at the decision he made.

"That's not so bad," Lucy commented as she stripped down. "It's like wearing an earth swim suit; I did a lot of studying on earth culture."

"Let's see what we got here." Hunk commented as he tuned into a station that seemed to be playing musical songs.

'The demon queen of high school has decreed-ed.' The music box played as Lance immediately recognized the musical soundtrack and was wondering how Lucy would dance to it.

Lucy begun by walking over to the wall to slide down it, rolling over to her stomach before looking on it thought while thrusting the ground with her hips. Lance had to admit it was a rather sexy dance and couldn't help but look over at Pidge who was staring at Lucy as the altean made her way towards Keith to sit on his lap which Lance didn't like. Lucy began to sing the lyrics picking up on them rather quickly before getting off Keith and pushing him down on his back. She then made her way to Hunk and did the same movements. Lance followed her as she ruffled Pidge's hair and danced in front of her as well, leaving him for the last. Lucy was so close and yet Lance didn't seem to care as much as he cared when he was close to Keith. Lance didn't need a stupid kiss to confirm his sexuality. He knew now that he was gay and his feelings were aimed directly at Keith. The song ended as Lucy threw her clothes on blushing slightly.

"I…uh…I'm sorry."

"Why that was sexy," Pidge commented as everyone looked at her in confusion. "Like if I was a man type sexy, but as a girl it was an amazing routine."

"Thanks, Pidge." Lucy smiled as she realized that it was her turn and she'd be the last before they called it a night.

"Lucy's turn then we can head to bed for the night." Keith spoke as everyone nodded.

"Hunk, truth or dare?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm sticking with truth; you guys are way to extra." Hunk replied.

"Extra?"

"It's an Earth term, we can explain it to you tomorrow if you'd like."

"I would, and if that's the case then who do you have a crush on?" Lucy questioned with her's being less horrid then everyone else's questioning.

"I kind of like this one alien, her name is Shay." Hunk replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's super sweet Hunk." Lucy commented as she let out a yawn.

"Well let's go to bed then, we have paladin training tomorrow," Keith said as he got up and started walking out. "Plus it's Lucy's first day with red."

"Good luck." Was all anyone could say as they exited the room. If only she knew what she was getting into with the temperamental lion who was not ready to give up her other paladin.


	3. Taking Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team attempts to get Lucy situated with the red lion, but it doesn't go as planned. Now they are on a mission to save aliens from a dying planet, but what happens when something goes wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone, but I'm done with my school semester now. Updates will be slightly easier. I have plans for this story and I'm going to try updating every Monday for it till it's finished. It's planned for thirteen chapters, but we will see how far I get within the story line, cause it may need to get extended if that's the case. 
> 
> This story is more so focused on the storyline more then anything while relationships get developed over time with small moments between them. Wishing the next couple chapters there is a cute scene I planned between Klance, and Lucy and Keith as well. Lance and Keith are end game in this story, and Lucy is planned to be with Pidge. You'll be happy to know that there is a Pidge and Lucy moment this chapter. There's more to come so stay tuned =)

The next day everyone got a rude awakening when an alarm had sounded off through the castle. Everyone had jolted out of bed except for Lucy and Lance whom were in a very deep sleep. 

“Allura, what’s going on?” Keith was the first to enter, already in paladin gear. He didn’t know what to wear as armor goes so he grabbed his usual red armor. 

“Nothing, just testing out the system,” Allura smiled as she walked over to Keith. “Today is the day that we get Lucy prepared to take over the red lion, but also more team bonding so that we can get everyone to work like they use to with Shiro in charge.”

“It’s not going to be the same.” Allura covered her mouth, she knew that the topic of Shiro was especially touchy for Keith and yet she had mentioned his name. 

“It will be if we try.” Allura understood what Keith was going through, she missed the black paladin as well. 

“Allura, what’s the emergency!” Pidge came sprinting in with Hunk in tow, both in their paladin gear as well. 

“No emergency, today is coronation day for our new team member.” Allura smiled happily as Pidge took a look around the room.

“Speaking of where is Lucy?” Pidge questioned.

“Someone else is missing too, but it doesn’t quite surprise me since this happened before.” Hunk laughed as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Time to wake them up then, can two of you go and retrieve the rest of the team.” Allura questioned as Keith and Pidge both volunteered to get their respective paladin. 

“It’s cool, I guess I’ll just wait here then.” Hunk sighed as Pidge grabbed his arm and dragged him along to retrieve Lance with Keith going to get Lucy. 

Lucy was tired from the night before, and also embarrassed. Ever since the third day of her adventure with mullet boy sent her spiraling down from her normally independent attitude. She was strong, and could normally handle herself, but her feelings were slowly changing for the team leader. She could remember every detail of that day, the moment they shared while getting water by the river, and the second time that he had saved her life. She knew she was falling hard for him, and she didn’t want to believe that she could fall for somebody this fast. She had already screwed up on team bonding night by trying to seduce him by climbing on top of his lap. She knew the dare required sexual appeal, but as soon as she had gone over to Keith she had realized her mistake and made up for it by going to every paladin as to not make it seem like her feelings existed. She had a crush, that was a definite. She just didn’t know how to react to these overflowing emotions, they were making her act strange. She never got easily embarrassed before, but suddenly she was blushing at every single thing involving Keith. She had to shake this before it got out of control and caused her to do something she’d regret. Lucy had been so lost in thought that she did not realize that her door had opened, and before she knew it her arms had shot out around the person who walked in and pulled them closer to her. 

“Um…Lucy?” The voice spoke as Lucy’s eyes fluttered open before realization struck. It had been Keith that she had latched onto, and without thinking she had pushed him away to where he had landed on the ground. 

“Keith, I’m sorry,” She said as her hands fell on top of her chest in order to calm her beating heart. “I…you startled me.” 

“I should be saying the same to you. Do you always hug people in your sleep?” Keith smirked as Lucy blushed, looking away from him with a pout. 

“No, I must have been super tired from the truth or dare game.” Lucy commented as Keith’s expression became serious. 

“I do have a question, well maybe two questions. First, it’s a bit strange that you knew how to play immediately without any explanation of the rules. Second, why did you dance like that yesterday…toward me?” Keith was genuinely curious and hoped he’d get an honest answer. 

“I’ve studied a lot of earth culture. There were a couple Altean’s that had left Altea, because they were scared of the Galra empire long before the galra had betrayed the Altean’s. These people found a new place to live, and stayed in hiding for years to come. A few of them would often make travels to Earth and study their culture and write it down in books for the others to read. It’s what got me so fascinated in Earth culture in the first place. As for the dance…thing, it was a part of the dare so I was just doing what I was told.” Lucy tried her best to look straight into Keith’s eyes as she talked, but it became increasingly hard. She noticed how beautiful his violet eyes truly were, and felt that she could get lost in them. 

“Lance didn’t exactly tell you to climb on my lap.” Keith answered smugly as Lucy glared at him. 

“I thought humans were supposed to show off sex appeal by sitting on someone’s lap.” Lucy answered honestly. She had read in one of the book’s that this was how sex appeal was shown for earthlings, but the book also stated to only do this with a lover which Keith was not in the slightest. She hoped to god that he would never read the book of the Alteans. 

“Not exactly, but I’m sure that we can show you what actually happens on earth,” Keith smiled as Lucy found her heart beating faster. “Anyway, suit up, you have a date with a lion.”

“Hope the lion’s a gentleman.” Lucy commented as Keith chuckled slightly.

“Red’s actually a girl.” 

Meanwhile, Pidge and Hunk had been talking to Lance as he was having a freak out session about his new discovery. He also wanted to fill Hunk in since they were bros for life, and there was no way he’s keep this big of a secret from Hunk.

“So what do I do?” Lance questioned them.

“Well, does Keith like you back?” Hunk questioned as Lance gaped at him.

“No way, Keith is definitely straight.” Lance immediately dismissed the idea, and oh how wrong could he possibly be. 

“Lance, I don’t think Keith is straight,” Pidge answered as she took a glance at Hunk who nodded in agreement. “He didn’t react when you kissed him, and normally a straight guy would have totally freaked out afterward.” 

“I guess that’s true, but it seems like Lucy and him are super close.” Lance commented as Pidge frowned at this. 

“Let’s just hope they don’t get together, and if they did then wouldn’t Keith be bi-sexual?” Pidge stated as Hunk pounded his fist into his palm. 

“Oh my god, yes that has to be it. Lance this means you’d still have a chance.” Hunk smiled at this as Pidge gently punched his shoulder. 

“Hunk’s right, but you’d have to act fast and actually try and win him over before they can become a thing.” Pidge explained as she thought of a few different scenarios in her head. She’d normally be ok if Lucy dated anybody, but it can’t be Keith. Lance and Keith belonged together, and Pidge was almost certain that it would work out. 

“I guess I could try, but what if he doesn’t like me?” Lance was nervous and he was starting to let his insecurities get the best of him. 

“Lance, the guy has a freaking mullet and you’re worried about him liking you?” Pidge questioned which led the three of them laughing. 

“You do have a point there, what was I thinking. Falling for a guy with a mullet.” Lance laughed as Pidge took a look at the time and gestured to Hunk to get moving. She left without a word as Lance just stared after her. 

“We got to go, today Lucy becomes the red paladin. The red lion needs to accept her first but hopefully it’ll work.” Hunk said placing a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder before exiting the room. 

“I don’t think I’m quite ready for this change, not yet.” Lance whispered to himself before chasing after the two. 

Lance looked around the hanger as he saw everyone gathered around the red lion like they were giving Lucy as a sacrifice. He had just arrived because he had to change into his paladin armor. He saw Pidge and Hunk in theirs and figured that it would be appropriate for the situation. 

“Lucy, the red lion is the most temperamental of all of the lions. It will not accept you so easily, we hope that if Keith talks to his lion that we may reach an understanding.” Allura explained as Keith walked up to the red lion only to be blocked out by a force field that had appeared around her. 

“I don’t think she feels like talking much.” Keith yelled in annoyance. 

“I don’t think I’d let you in either after you cheated on her with the black lion, just saying.” Hunk said as he watched the boy kick at the force field.

“I didn’t cheat on her, I’m just following Shiro’s orders.” Keith sighed as he thought about his insecurities with being in the leadership position. He didn’t think Shiro made a good choice, and he had secretly hoped that the other paladin had been joking. Shiro was not much for saying things for the hell of it, and Keith knew that with Shiro, nothing he said was a joke. 

“Maybe, she needs to be shown that another paladin can take care of her till you return.” Pidge suggested as Keith nodded before walking over to Lucy to give her his Bayard. He didn’t need it anymore if he had his own Bayard has the new head of Voltron. 

“What’s this?” Lucy questioned.

“It’s a bayard and a weapon of sorts, each paladin has one. You’ll be red’s paladin, so it’s now yours.” Keith replied as Lucy looked up at the lion in front of her. 

“How did red accept you the first time?” Lucy had been genuinely curious and had wondered for a long time. How did each lion choose their paladin? 

“I took out some galra soldiers by opening up an airlock. I got sucked out to space with it and red came out to get me.” Keith explained as Lucy tried thinking of a way for red to accept her. 

“Maybe we should stage a fight and prove that I’m capable of holding my own.” Lucy had suggested as Allura nodded in agreement. She found it to be a great idea and hoped that it would work. All of the paladins surrounded around Lucy as she prepared her fighting stance, but Allura stopped them for a moment before they decided to start. 

“Keith, it’s probably for the best if you don’t participate,” Allura explained. “The red lion has always been temperamental, but she seems to be quite protective of you and I’d rather the castle not get destroyed.” 

“Don’t worry mullet, we can have a sparring match another time perhaps.” Lucy had suggested as the paladins exchanged looks between each other. This was the second or third time that she had reminded them of Lance. 

“Maybe.” Keith walked over to stand by Allura and Coran as they watched the paladins from afar. 

Lance was normally better at long distance shots, being the team’s sharpshooter and all, so he stayed behind everyone else so that he had a better advantage. A part of him wanted to wipe the smile off Lucy’s face because of her relationship with Keith, but the other half hated himself for even thinking like that. Lance was not a black hearted person, he cared for everyone so much that it hurt. He loved making everyone laugh and hoped that it made the teams day. He was jealous of Lucy and that was no doubt but he couldn’t bring himself to hate her even if he kept thinking of ways to get rid of the blonde. He wanted to go back to when Shiro was still on the ship, maybe if he realized sooner he’d have a better chance. While Lance was lost in thought he had failed to see how Lucy had managed to take down Pidge and Hunk and was coming straight for him. She aimed her leg towards stomach as he blocked the blow with his arms. 

“Nice block.” Lucy complimented as she went in for another swing. Lucy was nice and was never mean to Lance, but he couldn’t help how the feeling of jealousy plagued his mind. He hated it. 

“Lance!” the leg had connected sending him backwards, his breath slipping away from him. He didn’t hear the voice that had yelled to him clearly as his vision went fuzzy. He didn’t realize how powerful and altean’s kick could be. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Lucy cried in a panic as she backed away. Keith had run straight to Lance and cradled him in his arms. He was unconscious and Lucy felt guilty for what had happened. 

“Lance, can you hear me?” Keith questioned the boy as grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. The rate had slowed slightly but nothing serious, she had merely knocked the wind out of him. Keith sighed with relief as he smiled up at Lucy. She was already near tears from the shock, and it made Keith want to hug her so that she wouldn’t have to cry anymore. 

Pidge and Hunk walked over from the spots on the floor that they had been previously. She had knocked them down, but they figured if they pretended to be wounded that the red lion would see that Lucy was strong. They didn’t realize that she could have easily knocked them out if she had gone any further. Pidge looked up at the girl as she saw the tears in her eyes, and decided to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked over at Pidge and immediately tossed her head in the crook of her neck. Pidge couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her face from the contact. 

“Whoa, my heads spinning. “Lance murmured as his eyes fluttered open to take in the view of Keith who was happy he was ok. 

“Lance, your ok!” Hunk exclaimed but Lance could only focus on one thing right now and that was the soft features that were present on Keith’s face in this moment. His face turned red as he noticed the close proximity that they were in as he gently pushed away from Keith out of embarrassment. 

“Glad your ok, Lucy see no worries.” Keith reassured as she peaked out from Pidge’s shoulder to see Lance wide awake. 

“Thank god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m sorry, Lance.” Her words didn’t seem to matter to Lance that much, his mind had already wandered off to a few minutes before when Keith had literally cradled him in his arms like he had done before with there bonding moment. Would this be another bonding moment for them, would he have to start picking out wedding bands. Lance chuckled to himself at the thought of that, but it confused the others as they wondered what was funny.

“What’s so funny, Lance?” Pidge questioned him, avoiding eye contact with Lucy. 

“No…no..nothing.” Lance managed to get out with his cheeks tinted red. 

“Lance, I’m sorry for what happened.” Lucy apologized once more as Lance turned to her and gave her a thumbs up before ruffling her hair. 

“No worries, so stop apologizing ok?” Lance said his feelings on Lucy pushed aside for a brief moment. 

“I believe that should be enough for today, everybody get to the mind melding chamber.” Allura spoke up as the paladins nodded and walked toward the room. Three specific paladins, nervous that with this exercise, there feelings for a certain paladin would be discovered. 

They all sat around the floor ready for the exercise as they placed on the head bands that would connect them. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the head band, but Keith had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and all the nerves she was feeling went away in an instant. 

“This exercise is to help everyone get in tune with each other. Lucy is new, and we don’t want to risk not being able to form Voltron.” Allura spoke while Hunk and Pidge took a glance at each other. 

“Zarkon isn’t around anymore, so we might be ok without Voltron.” Hunk said as Allura snapped her head toward him. 

“We can’t risk that. I already lose someone I care about; I can’t lose anyone else.” All of the Paladin’s eyes widened as Allura straightened her posture before excusing herself out of the room. 

“What was that about?” Lance questioned as Pidge gave him a look that said ‘Really, Lance?’. 

“Allura is still hurting, we are the only family she has. All of the Altean’s were wiped out by the Galra.” Hunk mentioned as Lucy looked over at Hunk. She had only ever lived with her father and then the rest of her life with the galran empire. Only sharing some of her life with other altean’s, the only things she learned before going to the galran empire were all the books she about earth that the altean’s had collected. She didn’t think they were extinct but their whereabouts are unknown.

“Lucy, you lived with altean’s for a bit, do you know if they are still out there?” Keith decided to ask as Lucy’s eyes had widened a fraction. She couldn’t help but smile a bit since Keith had actually listened to her story. 

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure.” Lucy decided to leave it at that, she didn’t know where to begin with the search. The others decided not to pry as they dropped the subject. 

“Paladins get to your lions; we have been contacted to help this planet. The planet’s name is Fortes, and it’s falling a part, we need a rescue team to retrieve all and any survivors we can find. I found this distress call when I left, and we’ve got no time to lose. Lucy you are without a lion, so go with Keith since you may be more comfortable traveling with him. Keith you will take the red lion down, maybe if Keith is there the red lion might warm up to you, Lucy.” Allura came back in as she gestured to the door. 

“Come one, Lucy.” Keith said as he grabbed her wrist and led her to the door. Lucy tried her best to keep up with him as he dragged her along to red. Lance, Pidge and Hunk followed after, but Lance couldn’t help but wear a solemn expression as he saw Lucy and Keith’s interactions with each other. 

“Ok, team get to your lions, it’s-uh-time to save some aliens?” Keith spoke hesitantly as Lucy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze which eased his nerves. Keith didn’t know how to lead Voltron, but it was nice having Lucy there to calm him down. 

The paladins got into there lions as they landed on the planet. Red had surprisingly let Keith in this time, probably thinking that Keith wasn’t going to fly black like she thought. Lucy was wearing temporary paladin armor that Allura had lended her. Keith wore his usual red outfit as her’s was a purple color that looked perfect against her purple altean markings. 

When they landed everyone got out of there lions, they only had so much time before the planet started to collapse. Keith directed everyone to split into pairs, but figured Lucy should branch out and talk to the others as well. He didn’t want her to be dependent on him, and wanted her to become close with the others so that forming Voltron would be easier. 

“Ok, Lance and I will take the north. Hunk see if Coran would be able to go with you to scavenge the east and west of the planet and make sure you take your lion to cover more ground. Lucy and Pidge will take the South.” Keith spoke up hoping that he was doing a good job as leader. He didn’t want to let Shiro down, he believed he wasn’t the best choice for this but he believed he had done a decent job so far. 

“Really? Why me?” Lance whispered as he walked over to Keith as Lucy walked over to Pidge. Keith smiled, he had figured he’d pair her with someone she was at least somewhat familiar with. Lucy had talked to the others, but she had grown closer to Keith and he wanted her to get just as close to them as she was to him. 

“Pidge, let’s get out there shall we?” Lucy smiled as Pidge couldn’t help but blush at how cute she was. She was going to die from this trip, she could tell. 

“Let’s save some aliens.” Pidge and Lucy started to head out as Hunk went into his lion and took Keith’s advice and brought Coran with him to go and take care of his part of the mission. This left Lance and Keith alone. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to go with, Lucy.” Lance shrugged as he tried to start a conversation with mullet man. They had started to walk towards there destination, and he wasn’t going to just sit quietly. 

“Why’s that?” Keith was honestly confused; did he infer that Lucy was his favorite? 

“Well you guy’s seem really close after those couple day’s in the forest.” Lance scratched the back of his head as he took a glance at Keith. 

“I mean we did, but I don’t completely trust her with everything if that’s what your getting at?” Keith turned to look at Lance who’s face was turning red. Lance had never noticed before how beautiful Keith’s eyes were. 

“D-Don’t worry about it.” Lance quickly looked down at his feet as they continued to walk, so far no aliens in sight. Keith was oblivious as usual to Lance’s behavior as he turned around to continue on their journey. Lance hoped that Pidge was having an easier time with Lucy. 

“Lucy, we haven’t seen any alien’s yet. Do you think we should head back?” Pidge questioned as Lucy looked around the barren land until she spotted a small cave. 

“Wait, maybe they went into hiding. Look over there.” Lucy pointed out as Pidge smiled and ran for the cave with Lucy calling after her. 

“Come on, what are you waiting for.” Pidge laughed until she came to a stop underneath the entrance to cave. She began to wave at Lucy but her expression changed when she saw Lucy charging at her with fearful eyes. She closed her eyes tight and shielded her self with her hands above her head as she felt a body come crashing into her. She slowly opened them but all she saw was the pitch blackness as she turned on a light from her suit. The rocks from on top of the cave had toppled down and were blocking their way out. She directed the light towards Lucy for a moment as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Lucy was knocked unconscious and she could see a small amount of blood coming from her hairline underneath her helmet. Pidge gently took it off as her hair fell to cascade around her face. Lucy had saved her life and now they were trapped in this cave and she was losing blood because of her decision. 

“Lucy, please wake up.” Pidge cried as she moved a strand of hair away from Lucy’s face. She tried her helmet, hoping she could get a signal out to someone. 

“K-Keith!” A voice crackled through the helmet as Keith answered back. 

“Pidge, what’s wrong?” Keith called back as Lance looked at him for a moment. 

“L-Lucy, s-she’s unconscious and not moving. We need help please.” Pidge sounded desperate as Keith’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Stay right there, we will come get you.” Lance watched as Keith turned to him, it looked as if he was ready to lose his composure. 

“We have no choice, the rocked tumbled over, we have no access to the outside world. We are sitting ducks, and the planet could collapse at any moment.” Pidge cried as she pulled Lucy closer to her. 

“Pidge, we’re coming.”


End file.
